LA MISSION MOUVEMENTE
by riza hawkeye 18739
Summary: L'équipe de Mustang doivent aller dans une ville pour arrêter des traffiquant,mais ne retrouve que les corps qui les tues? Un peu de romance, et une mort tragique a la fin. En suspend
1. Chapitre1: QG de Central

**LA MISSION MOUVEMENTE**

Chapitre1 : QG de central

Au bureau du QG, pas comme les autres. Je parle bien sur du bureau du colonel Roy Mustang. Car cette personne était en train de dormir au lieu de travailler. Il rêvait de voir son premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye en mini jupe. Un coup de feu retenti et le sort de ses rêveries.

-Ah ! Mais lieutenant qu'est ce qui vous prend de tirer.

-Calmez-vous colonel. J'ai juste fait çà pour vous réveillez.

-Mais vous êtes malade, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Sauf le respect que je vous dois, vous êtes trop jeune pour avoir une crise en plus, vous avez des dossiers à remplir, alors au boulot.

Pendant que le colonel se faisait tiré les oreilles par son lieutenant. Dans la salle d'à côté, les subordonnés du colonel étaient en train de parier.

-Je vous parie 5 euros, que vers la fin de la prochaine mission le lieutenant va être amoureuse du colonel et que se sera ré le sous lieutenant Jean Havoc avec une cigarette au bec.

-Moi, je vous parie 10 que se n'est pas le le sous lieutenant Heymans Breda en train d'écrire.

-Et vous sergent chef vous pariez ?

-Non parce que, je perds tout le temps, alors parié sans le sergent chef Kain Fuery en remontant ses lunette qui tombait de son nez.

-Bon bah moi, je vous parie 15 que le colonel va lui dire en premier ses L'adjudant chef Vato Falman en train de regardé ses supérieurs se disputés dans le bureau d'à côté.

Dans le bureau du colonel, la dispute empirait de plus en plus. Et un soldat toqua et entra au grade à vous avec, le dossier d'une mission en main.

-Mon colonel désolé de vous dérangez, mais je dois vous informé d'une mission de là plus haut importance, de la part du généralissime.

-Très bien vous pouvez disposer, je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

-bien.

Après que le soldat soit partie, le colonel rassemble son équipe au complet.

-Colonel, on peut savoir qu'elle est le thème de la mission.

-Oui, j'allais y venir sergent chef. Bon d'après ce que dit le dossier, nous devons arrêter des trafiquants d'armement militaire qui vient d'Armestrie.

-C'est là routine quoi, dit Falman en soupirant.

-Aïe petit blème!

-Il y a quoi comme problème, colonel.

riza parle à la place du colonel.

-D'après ce qui est marqué dans le dossier, nous devons partir dans une petite ville, nommée Monêne.

- Et c'est quoi le problème dans tout çà.

-Ben le problème Breda, Monêne est peu être une petite ville, mais regorge de malfaiteur.

-Oui mais, il n'y a pas que çà le colonel n'arrête pas de ce crêper le chignion, avec le capitaine Mora. Et là dernière fois, il a failli griller toute la gendarmerie, dit Riza la plus sérieuse du monde et en faisant un regard noir à Roy.

-C'est vrai colonel, demanda Fuery étonné.

-Oui, mais lieutenant pas besoin de me faire ce regard. Bon laissé tomber. On se rejoint devant la gare dans une heure.

Et dans une agitation pas possible, tous allèrent préparer leur affaire pour la mission.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre2:Gare centrale

C'est ma première fic, alors soyer sympas. Sinon prévenez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre2 :** Gare central

Tout le monde arrivait à la gare avec leurs affaires prête. Comme toujours, le lieutenant Hawkeye arriva la première, suivit de ses subordonnés. Comme à son habitude le colonel arriva le dernier. Une fois que tout le monde étaient arrivés, tous allèrent s'assoir sur une banquette du train.

Un silence pesant les m'était mal à l'aise.

Tout d'un coup Fuery coupe le silence pour poser une question à Riza.

-Dites lieutenant, j'ai remarqué que vous n'avez pas pris Black Hayate. Il est où ?

-Et bien parce que, j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas le prendre donc, je l'ai laissé chez le sous lieutenant Maria Riza en fermant son livre.

-Et l'ordre vient de qui ?dit Havoc en supposant que le colonel y est pour quelque chose.

-L'ordre vient du généralissime. Intervient Falman.

-Cool au moins une superbe idée de chef suprême, dit Breda réjouie.

-Je trouve que c'est dommage, dit Fuery en soupirant un peu déçu.

-Au moins, je n'ai pas le monstre dans les pattes, qui risque de réveiller mes allergies, dit Breda avec le sourire.

-Breda, le chien du lieutenant Hawkeye n'est pas un monstre, en plus ce n'est pas de sa faute, si tu es allergique aux poils de chien. Intervient Havoc.

-Merci, Mais on voit que tu n'es pas allergique toi au moins.

Le colonel qui en avait marre de leurs disputes de gamins de trois ans intervient à moitié énervé.

-Excusez-moi de vous dérangez de vos disputes de gamins, mais est-ce qu'il y a des questions pour la mission, dit Roy pour changer de conversation.

- Moi j'en ai une, colonel, il y aura des voitures a notre disposition j'espère ?

-Non, c'est des gendarmes qui nous amènerons où on doit commencer.

-Comment ça ! Non colonel ? dit Havoc surpris !

Pour toutes réponses Riza répondit à la place du colonel, en lui prenant le dossier des mains de Roy.

-Et bien Havoc, si vous l'aviez bien écouté, se sont deux gendarmes qui nous emmènerons, dit Riza les yeux sur le morceau de papier.

-Et quels est leurs grades mon lieutenant ?demanda Falman.

-Il y a un brigadier – chef et un adjudant – chef.

-Savez-vous si c'est des hommes ou des femmes,demanda Havoc.

-Non!

Dommage vraiment dommage, j'aurais bien voulut le savoir pensa Havoc.

A suivre


	3. Chapitre3:Monêne

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre3 : La gare de Monêne**

Quand le train rentre en gare, tout le monde se lève de sa banquette, pour prendre ces affaires. L'adjudant- chef et le brigadier - chef, les accueillir au garde à vous.

-Bonjour mon colonel, bienvenue à Monêne.

Je suis l'adjudant- chef Lorie Desville, et voici mon coéquipier le brigadier- chef Stéphane Cluzaut.

-Enchanté de vous connaître, dit le colonel en faisant son meilleur sourire à Lorie.

-Breda regarde !dit Havoc avec des petits cœurs dans les yeux.

-Oui, elle est belle, mais Mustang la déjà repérer, dit Breda en chuchotant.

-Merde, faut que le colonel tombe amoureux du lieutenant, comme çà il arrêtera de me chiper mes petites amies, dit Havoc en faisant un regard noire à son supérieure.

Tout d'un coup, Riza vit en tournant la tête que Havoc faisait les yeux noirs à Roy.

-Sous – lieutenant Havoc, c'est quoi se regard noir, dit-elle en sortant son arme de son étui.

-Heu …rien rien lieutenant, svp ne tirer pas, dit Havoc apeuré.

-C'est vrai, svp lieutenant, on ne veut pas de bain de sang, intervient le brigadier- chef Stéphane.

-Et surtout ici, car le médecin le plus proche est à 40km de la ville, dit Lorie lacer.

-Mais, j'y pence, tu peux le soigner ? dit Stéphane en regardant Lorie.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas la boîte de premier secoure sur moi.

-Dites c'est quand qu'ont peu allé à l'auberge pour posé nos affaires, demanda Breda.

-Bon aller on ne va pas camper, ici, dit Fuery impatient.

-C'est bon C'est bon, on y va ! Fuery, Falman et Breda vous allez avec le brigadier – chef. Le lieutenant hawkeye, le sous – lieutenant havoc et moi-même allons avec l'adjudant – chef.

Dans la voiture où il y avait le colonel, une discussion avait commencée. Et c'est le colonel qui fit le premier pas.

-Comment se fait que vous les policiers, vous n'arrivez pas à arrêter des trafiquants d'Armestrie.

-Comme ils sont d'Armestrie, je n'ai pas la juridiction de les arrêter, sans un confère de d'où ils sont d'origines.

-Ah ! Je comprends mieux.

-Et pourquoi un équipe donc un fait de l'alchemie ? Dit Havoc un peu écrasé à l'arrière du conducteur.

-Bon très bien colonel a vous le travaille, dit Riza.

-D'accord, mais hawkeye j'aurais besoin de vous.

-Sous – lieutenant comment çà, le colonel a besoin d'elle, dit Lorie a voix base.

-Le colonel est impuissant contre la pluie enfin tous qui ressemble à de l'eau et le lieutenant hawkeye protège ses arrières, dit Jean du même ton.

-Je vois !

-Bon désolé de m'éloigner de la discussion, mais on est bientôt arrivé, dit Hawkeye.

-Non pas encore pourquoi ?

-Ben en faite, j'ai une envie présente, alors on ne pourrait pas aller plus vite.

-Je suis navré, mais je suis déjà au – dessus des limites.

-C'est pas grave, je peux attendre encore.

5 minutes plus tard.

-C'est bon, on est arrivé, dit Lorie en s'étirant.

A suivre


	4. Chapitre4:problème de réservation

Je sais que ma fic est court mais j'avais peur de la faire trop longue et que personne ne comprennent. Voilà sinon bonne lecture.

Chapitre : 4 Petit problème de réservation

Après que tout le monde soit sorti de la voiture, le colonel alla à la accueil.

Pour le flamme Alchemist, l'auberge ressemblait à une pièce de musée. Elle datait au moins du XVIII siècle et pourtant, elle avait été aménagée pour mieux accueillir le public.

Quand le colonel demanda les clés des chambres, la réceptionniste lui avait dit, Qu'il y avait eu un problème de réservation.

Jean dit au colonel, que lui Vato et Kain prendraient la chambre, où il y avait les 4 lits et Riza et lui partageraient l'autre chambre au lit mixte.

Alors c'est dans une gène pas possible qu'il alla voir Hawkeye sorti des WC pour la prévenir.

-Lieutenant, il faut que je vous parle.

-Bien ! Mais pourquoi, vous rougissez ? Interrogea Riza

-Pour rien ! C'est juste qu'il y avait un problème de réservation.

-Ah ! Et quel est le problème ?

-Et le problème est, qu'il y a que deux chambres. Une avec 4 lits et l'autre un lit mixte. Et les collègues ont eu là chic idée de nous laisser le lit mixte.

-Ah ! Je comprends maintenant votre embarra. Mais se n'est pas grave, je prendrais le canapé, répondit le lieutenant légèrement rouge.

- Je ne peux l'accepter ! J'ai beau être votre supérieure, mais je suis toujours galant en vers les jeunes femmes. Or, donc vous en n'êtes une, alors je prends le canapé et vous le lit et c'est un ordre.

-A vos ordres !

Pendant ce temps Lorie, arrivait l'air étonnée de voir le flamme alchemist et Hawkeye rougir.

-Il y a un problème avec vos chambres, colonel, demanda tout simplement Lorie, en évitant de rentrer dans le sujet de des rougeurs.

- Non, aucun ! dit Roy en essayant de reprendre de l'assurance.

-D'accord, si tout le monde est près pour aller à la gendarmerie. Alors on n'y va.

Ils partirent tous dans les voitures. Et quand, ils arrivèrent Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman se retrouvèrent. Pour parler du changement de couleur de leurs supérieurs.

A suivre


	5. Chapitre5:La gendarmerie

Voilà le chapitre 5, il est peut – être petit mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de faute cette fois.

**Chapitre5 : La gendarmerie**

Il venait d'arriver devant la gendarmerie. Fuery inquiet du changement de couleur de ses deux supérieurs à la demander aux autres.

-Dite vous savez pourquoi Hawkeye et Mustang sont tous rouge ?

- Moi, je n'en c'est rien. Car c'est Breda qui ma prévenu, pour me dire qu'on dort tous les quatre dans la même chambre, répondit Falman.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais je pense que Havoc c'est la réponse, affirma Breda.

-Ils sont tous rouge, car je leur ai laissé la chambre mixte, dit Havoc.

Pendant que Havoc répondait à leurs questions, le colonel et le lieutenant arrivèrent.

-Il y a un problème, messieurs ?

-Non, aucun mon lieutenant, dire t'y tous en cœur sauf Hawkeye et Mustang.

-Très bien. Vous allez dans les bureaux pour faire connaissance, avec les collègues de la gendarmerie, ordonna le flamme alchemist.

-A vos ordres mon colonel !

Au même moment Stéphane arriva essouffler vers Roy.

-Mon colonel, le capitaine Mora vous attend dans son bureau.

-Très bien, j'arrive.

Toc, toc, toc

-Oui ! Entrer

-A colonel Roy Mustang sa fait longtemps.

-Pas assez on dirait, capitaine Mora.

-Vous avez le mot pour rire Mustang.

-Tout comme vous, ironisa Roy.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau d'à côté. Lorie et Riza gardaient un œil sur leurs deux supérieurs. Riza restait la main droite sur le cross de son 9 mm. Lorie pour sa part était armé d'un extincteur.

-Il m'énerve le colonel à se mettre si facilement en colère, j'aurais du venir avec lui, dit Riza désespérée.

-Pas tore, car si c'est bien le flamme alchemist, il risque de griller tout la gendarmerie.

-la vous marquez un point, mais si le fait çà, il peut dire adieu à ses gans avant la prochaine intervention.

-Je vous plein çà doit être dure de le supporter ?

-Je fais avec.

-Adjudant-chef ! Lieutenant ! Il y a le feu dans le bureau du capitaine, cria Cluzaut.

-Merde ! Dirent les deux jeunes femmes.

Quand elles entrèrent, Riza prit le colonel par le col et le traina dehors. Lorie, elle éteignit le feu et donna un coup d'extincteur sur la tête au capitaine. Bien évidemment les collègues des deux côtés étaient pliés de rire. Par contre dehors, c'est une autre tournure.

-Vous êtes vraiment stupide ou quoi, vous auriez pu cramer la gendarmerie, s'énerva Hawkeye.

-Je sais, je suis stupide, affirma Mustang.

-Bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Colonel vos gants s'il vous plaît et tout de suite, ordonna Riza.

-Mais, le flamme alchemist sans ses gants, c'est comme vous sans vos flingues, protesta Roy.

-Je m'en contre fiche, vous avez qu'à vous comportez comme un adulte. Et maintenant je vous laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous sermonnez.

Riza partit, Roy tête baisé rejoint son équipe.

Pendant ce temps, Riza partit au stand de tire au lieu de faire son rapport pour l'accident. Et c'est là qu'elle y retrouve Lorie.

-Adjudant- chef !

-Ah ! Lieutenant, je croyais que vous étiez en train de rédiger le rapport d'incident. Comme, vous me laviez dit, s'étonna Lorie.

-J'ai préféré aller ici. Pour me calmer les nerfs. Et vu que je suis tireuse d'élite, j'avais besoin d'entraînent.

-Quoi, vous aussi, vous êtes tireuse d'élite.

-Oui !

Pendant que Desville et Hawkeye discutaient Fuery et Cluzaut arrivèrent.

-Lieutenant ! Adjudant- chef ! Des gendarmes en faisant des recherche, ils ont trouvé la planque des trafiquants, pré vénèrent Kain et Stéphane.

Et les deux garçons partir en premiers. Quand Cluzaut découvrir que les filles n'étaient pas derrière eux, il rebrousa chemin.

-Dit vous venez ou bien !s'exclama Stéphane presser.

-Oui ! C'est bon par devant, monsieur le presser de service, répondit Lorie avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Et c'est là que tout le monde partit en direction des voitures.

A suivre


	6. Chapitre6:La planque des exécutions

J'espère que les 5 premiers chapitres vous ont plus. Sinon svp prévenez-moi si vous trouvez des fautes.

Bonne Lecture.

_Chapitre6 : La planque des exécutions_

L'équipe du capitaine et Mustang venaient d'arriver sur le lieu. La planque des malfrats étaient ravagées. Les deux équipes exécutèrent les ordres, que les deux supérieurs avaient donnés peu avant. Falman entrain de réfléchir, quand soudain Breda l'interrompit pour savoir ce qui le tracassait.

-Falman ! T'a un problème ? S'inquit Breda.

-Non ! Je me demandais simplement si mon hypothèse s'avère exacte.

-Dit toujours, je pourrais peut-être être utile ?

-Et bien, tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait qu'ils sont partis précipitamment.

-Oui, mais comment tu le sais, questionna Breda.

-Bah réfléchie banane, ils ont laissé leurs armes ici, dit Havoc.

Pendant que les trois autres parlaient, Fuery lui examinait une peu plus loin. Et peu après, il vit des cadavres accrochés au mur. Et gueula de peur. Après avoir gueulé, il partit prévenir les autres.

-Fuery, qu'est qui c'est passé, pour quoi vous avez crié, s'inquièta Riza.

-Il y a des cadavres accrochés au mur, dit-il encore sous l'effet de surprise.

-Et c'est pour çà que vous avez gueulé pour de simple cadavres, dit l'alchimist exaspéré.

-Fuery, il y a longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas fait celle-là, poursuivit Breda.

-Il va falloir qu'on te ramène à la maternelle, continua Havoc.

-D'accord avec tous les autres, acquis Falman.

-Mais moi j'ai plus âge dit aller à la maternelle, protesta la concerner.

Après ce joli débat Roy appela le légiste. Et là dite légiste était Lorie qui arriva avec les affaires d'investigations.

-Lorie ne me dite pas que vous êtes légiste aussi, s'étonna Hawkeye.

-non, je le remplace juste pour quelques jours.

-A d'accord.

-Trop cool l'exécution qu'ils ont fait, on dirait l'exécution de Jésus.

-Tu rigole j'espère, dit Havoc surprit.

-Oui et non, mais je connais l'histoire par cœur.

-Comment-ça ! Vous connaissez çà par cœur, dire- t- il.

-Vous connaissez l'histoire des croyances.

-Lorie stop, ce n'est pas le moment de parler des histoires que ta raconté Henry, protesta Stéphane.

-C'est qui henry ? Demanda Breda intéresser.

-Bon très bien, Henry Roume est notre médecin légiste qui est partit à un congrès en France, avec notre scientifique Arman. Et voilà pourquoi Lorie à beaucoup de travaille par qu'elle les remplace tous les deux, expliqua le brigadier-chef.

-Bon sinon revenons à nos moutons, dit Riza

Lorie se mit à côté des cadavres pour les examinés.

-Alors, voyons voir ces cadavres de plus près. Ah regardé ces traces sur les corps, on dirait des griffes d'animaux.

-Et vous pourriez préciser quels sorte d'animaux ont put faire ces marques, demanda Havoc.

-Non il faut des examens plus approfondis.

-D'accord, si j'ai bien compris, ON N'A RIEN COMME PREUVE, S'énerva mustang.

-Arrêter de gueulé colonel, répondit Riza.

Après que le colonel se soit calmé, ils rentrèrent faire des recherches d'identités des cadavres pour savoir si c'était des trafiquants. Lorie ramena les cadavres et les mis dans les frigos pour les conserver en attendant l'autopsie.

A suivre


	7. Chapitre7:La chambre

Voilà le chapitre 7 bonnes lectures ! Désolé il peu être court. C'est du royai, c'est juste la fin de journée pour se reposer sachant que le tueur connaît très bien, nos deux militaires.

_Chapitre7 : La chambre_

Mustang et hawkeye s'installèrent dans leur chambre. Mustang était assit sur le canapé, rouge de colère. Car, il n'avait pas de preuve. Il a aussi apprit que ses subalternes avaient fait des paries pour savoir qui allait faire sa déclaration à l'autre. Pendant ce temps Riza, regardait par la fenêtre le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

-Ils ont fait des paries sur moi et mes sentiments pour Riza. S'il y a des rumeurs et qu'elle se propage ça va barder. Hawkeye et moi ça chauffera pour nôtres grades, et bonjour la cour martiale et le renvoie, pensa l'officier.

Riza remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème.

-Colonel ! Colonel ! Hawkeye appelle la terre ?

-Oui oui c'est bon, je vous entends Riza.

-Vous êtes sûr car vous venez de m'appeler par mon prénom, s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Désoler, c'est juste que…heu…laissez tomber.

Il sortit en courant de la chambre. Riza ne comprenait pas le comportement de son supérieur et de sa gène, à peine il l'a regardait. Pour Hawkeye, elle trouvait cela attendrissant et inquiétant. Dans l'autre chambre, une partie de poker avait commencé avec le reste de l'équipe.

-C'est à toi Breda et dépêche, pressa Vato.

-Attend je suis entrain de réfléchir.

-ça fait un bon bout de temps que tu réfléchis, nous on a eus le temps de dormir, précisa Jean.

-Fait pas attention a eu, prend tout ton temps, car moi, je suis en train de perdre, dit Fuery.

Au même moment le colonel entra en trombe dans leur chambre.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR, QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE NOUS RAPPROCHER LE LIEUTENANT ET MOI, cria le colonel près à les cramer.

-Bah… En faite… On sait que vous aimez beaucoup le lieutenant Hawkeye et… et vas-y Fuery, dit Heymans en poussant Kain en face du Flamme Alchemist.

-On voulait simplement vous rapprochez, mais au vu de votre colère. On a fait une erreur, remarqua Kain.

-Oui en fait, VOUS M'ERITERIEZ QUE JE VOUS GRILLE, s'emporta l'alchimiste.

-Oh ! Non svp, on ne veut pas finir nôtres carrières de militaire en poulet cramé, dirent t'ils d'une même voix.

-Comment voulez- vous faire des flammes sans vos gants, remarqua Vato.

-Qui a dit que je vous grillerais maintenant, ce serait dommage. Non j'y ferais plus tard, dit Roy avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Riza pendant ce temps c'était endormit sur le canapé. Quand le colonel rentra, il la vit et à là la voir. En même temps qu'il la contempla, il se rappelait de l'accord qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures plus tard. Au bout d'un moment il regarda sa montre et vit que c'était l'heure de diner. Alors il essaya de réveiller Riza.

-Lieutenant réveillez-vous !

-…

Pouf !

Pour toute réponse il se prit l'oreiller dans la figure. Ce qui le fit sourire.

-Hawkeye allez debout ! Insista Roy.

-Laisse-moi dormir Blake Hayate, dit Riza les yeux encore fermés.

-Blake Hayate ? Dite, depuis quand suis-je devenus un chien, Riza.

-Hein quoi ! Répondit Riza en se frottant la tête et le colonel le nez, car il venait de se cogner.

-Je suis vraiment désolé colonel, je vous pris pour Hayate. Vous ai-je fais mal ?

-Cela n'ai rien, je voulais vous prévenir que les autres nous attendent pour manger.

Au bout de quelques minutes Roy et Riza rejoignirent la bande de pas doués d'à côté. Le diner commença pour l'enquête et vers la fin de tout et de rien. Et après, tous allèrent se coucher.

A SUIVRE


	8. Chapitre8:La bombe dans l'entrepot

J'espère que le chapitre 7, vous a plus.

Bonne lecture pour le 8ème chapitre !

_Chapitre8 : La bombe dans l'entrepôt_

Tôt le matin les deux équipes avaient été réveillées pour une nouvelle alerte. L'équipe du capitaine était déjà sur les lieux. Dans la voiture qui transportait Mustang et sa bande, l'achemist de flamme n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Riza.

-Colonel, arrêtez de faire cette tête et de ronchonner, car il suffira que Havoc ou un autre dise une chose qui vous agace pour que vous les carmerez. Alors pour éviter un accident, j'aimerais que vous me donniez vos gants, le tant que vous vous clamiez, demanda la jeune femme d'un ton calme, mais autoritaire.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Ça s'appelle du chantage et en plus, sur votre supérieur.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment du chantage, et c'est aussi pour éviter un accident, comme je l'ai expliqué toute à l'heure.

-C'est interdit et sur votre supérieur vous risquez une grave sanction, continua Vato.

-Oui, je le sais aussi bien que vous le règlement, mais lui aussi il en fait du chantage quand il veut quelque chose, dit Riza exaspérer.

-Le lieutenant n'a pas tort Falman, répondit Havoc.

-A vrai dire, elle a presque toujours raison, corrigea Fuery.

-Dîtes- vous, parlez de quoi derrière mon dos, tous les quatre.

-Mais de rien mon colonel !

-Colonel, on arrive.

-Bien !

Ils rentrèrent dans l'entrepôt, puis Lorie arriva juste après, rejoint par Stéphane.

-Bonjour vous deux, salua le colonel.

-B' jour, répondit Stéphane à moitié endormi.

-Mal dormit, on dirait, remarqua Breda.

-J'ai passé la nuit à compléter un rapport.

Pendant que Stéphane discutait avec la fine équipe, Lorie examinait le cadavre d'un autre trafiquant et en plus le dernier, puis prit la parole.

-Colonel vous allez rentrer les mains vide à Central, affirma t elle. Car c'est le dernier trafiquant qui manque à la morgue.

-Génial un rapport vide, se réjouit le colonel.

-Merde des explosifs, tout le monde sort de l'entrepôt et vite, s'écria Lorie.

-Lorie, tu peux répéter j'ai rien compris, demanda Stéphane.

Riza qui avait entendu ce que Lorie venait de dire, reprit, mais plus fort.

-Sortez tous, l'entrepôt va exploser !

Tout le petit groupe sorti. Stéphane, Lorie et le colonel devant suivi de près par Falman, Fuery, Breda et Havoc. Deux secondes après qu'ils soient sortis une explosion retentit et à cause de la fumée on ne pouvait voir personne.

-Dans mon équipe, il ne manque personne. Et vous, Mustang, demanda le capitaine.

-Si, il me manque le lieutenant Hawkeye, s'inquiéta Roy.

-Bien, brigadier- chef, vous resterez avec moi, adjudant- chef, je compte sur vous.

-Bien mon capitaine, répondirent Lorie et Stéphane en cœur.

-Falman tu seras avec Fuery, Havoc et Breda pendant que Melle Desville ira avec moi. Alors en route et vite.

-A vos ordres !

A suivre


	9. chapitre9:Les recherches et les preuves

Voilà le chapitre 9 encore désolé, s'ils sont petits les chapitres. Certains se demandent pourquoi ma fic est plus théâtre que narratif. Et bien là réponse est que j'ai bien ce genre de lecture, sinon j'ai une peu de problème à comprendre. Et j'ai une amie qui à d'autres problèmes et j'essaie de facilité le récit pour quelle puis comprendre.

Désolé encore pour les fautes d'orthographe et etc.… J'essaie de faire de mon mieux.

Merci pour les commentaires et bonne lecture.

_Chapitre9: les recherches et les preuves détruites mais un espoir._

Toutes les équipes qui étaient sur les lieux, se dispersèrent pour retrouver le lieutenant Hawkeye sous les décombres. Havoc était avec Breda, Fuery et Falman, Roy et Lorie ensemblent, Stéphane lui restait à l'extérieur. Au cas où ?

A l'intérieur du côté de Havoc et Breda.

-Putain ! On ne va jamais la retrouver avec toute cette fumée, déclara Havoc dans la pénombre.

-Ne dit pas des choses pareilles, ça va nous porté la poisse.

-Mais bien sûr !

Du coté de Fuery et Falman.

-J'espère qu'on va l'a retrouver ?

-On l'espère tous, Fuery!Sinon, qui se fera la joie de faire travailler le colonel.

Du coté de Lorie et Roy.

-J'EN AI RAS LE BOL DE CETTE FUMEE ET DE CES DECOMBRES !

-Colonel arrêté de gueuler, si non là, c'est sûr ! On ne pourra jamais là retrouver.

Avant de l'appeler, Lorie avait failli, se prendre des combles du toit sur la tête.

-Oui, je sais ! Mais... On ne voit rien dans cette entrepôt de malheur.

-Mais j'y pense avec votre alchimie, vous pouvez produire de la lumière avec vos flammes, est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Non!Hawkeye les à toujours en sa possession, soupira le brun en se disant qu'il devait arrêter de mettre le feu à tout. Que se soient humain ou matériel.

-Attendez, je crois que j'ai vu quelques choses de bleu et blond.

-Oui c'est bien elle, dépêchons-nous.

Elle était allongée à mène le sol inconsciente. Mais heureusement en vie.

Dès que Lorie s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle pût remarquer, qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance et qu'elle n'avait que des plaies superficielles et des hématomes. Mais rien de casser !

-Je pense qu'elle devra aller à hôpital faire des examens.

-Non pas l'hôpital, je me sens juste fatiguer et courbaturer, protesta-t-elle encore embrumer par son inconscience.

-Lieutenant vous allez bien, demanda-t-il inquiet.

La jeune blonde eu juste le temps de faire un sourire avant de se rendormir.

-Bon très bien, je préviens les autres et après. On rentre pour la soigner.

Dans l'auberge.

En arrivant dans la chambre, le colonel remercia Lorie d'avoir soigner Hawkeye.

Et alla prévenir son équipe qu'ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain.

Soudain le téléphone sonna.

-Colonel Roy Mustang à l'appareil !

-Salut colonel truc muche ou devrais-je dire colonel la truffe... AH ! AH ! AH !

-Merci pour ton humour Fullmetal, mais désolé de ne pas la partager avec toi.

-Il vous est arrivé quelques chose ?

-Non ! Rien de spéciale. Tu voulais me dire quoi au juste, soupira le brun du au comportement de Edward.

-Je voulais savoir où vous étiez passer, et je devais vous rendre un rapport, mais vu que vous êtes en mission se sera pour plus tard. Sinon au revoir.

Après que le colonel avait raccroché le combiné, il partit voir si la jeune femme s'était réveillée. Il l'a découvrit les yeux ouvrèrent en train de regarder le plafond. Mais qui avait quand même sentit sa présence.

-Vous vous sentez comment ? Demanda le colonel inquiet.

-Mieux qu'à mon réveille à l'entrepôt.

-Bien dans ce cas, je vais vous laissez, vous reposez.

Toc,toc,toc (**onomatopée que je trouve très simplet et idiot dans tout les cas. Mais c'est mon point de vue**)

Le brun alla ouvrit la porte, et découvrir derrière celle-là porte qui n'était autre que Fuery. Avant de repartir, il lui donna un message de Lorie qui leurs demandaient de la rejoindre dans son labo.

-Merci Fuery.

Après avoir fermer la porte, le colonel partit dans la chambre, où était allongée son lieutenant pour la prévenir.

-Lieutenant, je pars au labo parce que... Mais qu'est ce que vous faites debout ?

-Je viens avec vous ! Nôtres priorités est l'enquête, et vu qu'elle me concerne, ce ne sera pas demain la veille,qu'un mal de tête me cloura au lit.

-Bien, vu que je ne peux pas vous faire changer d'avie.

A suivre


	10. Chapitre10:Les preuves trouvées

Du retard comme toujours, à cause de mon activité et les études.

Bonne Lecture pour le 10 chapitre.

_**Chapitre 11:Les preuves trouvées**_

Dans le laboratoire scientifique Lorie et Armand discutaient devant leur ordinateur. (___**Pour tout savoir Lorie a fait beaucoup d'études. Son vrai rôle est agent de terrain, mais elle remplace quelques collègues a elle, qui sont le légiste et le scientifique.**_**)** Elle expliquait ce qu'elle avait trouvé et il l'aidait à mettre tout en place. Armand remarqua la présence des deux militaire qui attendaient au pied de la porte.

-Lorie, désolé de t'interrompre, mais tu as de la visite.

-Mince ! Je les avais presque oublier. Quel imbécil, je fais.

-Oh !Si peux.

-Toi sans commentaire. A+

-T'a le bonjour de Henry. A+

-Merci, bon revenons au pourquoi je vous ai fais venir ici. Vous savez le corps qu'on a retrouvé et bien je n'ai rien pu en tirer. J' avais juste pu constater que les marques sur les corps étaient les mêmes. Et pour finir elles sont beaucoup trop fines et profondes pour que se soit une lame. J'ai trouvé par contre des résidu d'ongle et de l'ADN.

-Vous pensez à de l'ADN animal.

-Colonel je pense que c'est peu probable. Pas vrai Adjudant-chef ?

-En effet, l'examen est négatif, mais positif pour l'ADN humain.

Riza venait de repenser à l'attaque, il y a peu avec Lust la femme homonculus.

-Ah ! Mais j'y pense c'est peut-être l'homonculus avec un tatouage au dessus de la poitrine.

-Vous pensez à la femme prénommé Lust, je pensais l'avoir tué.

-Il se peut qu'elle est ressuscitée.

-C'est une évidence.

Lorie en entendant leur conversation avait de grands yeux ronds complètement choqué ou peut-être surprise. Elle ne savait l'expliquer.

-Je suis complètement larguée. Comment peut-on ressusciter.

-C'est un peu compliqué, expliqua le brun.

-Bon aller ! Vous vous couchez et on se revoit demain pour faire le point à la réunion. Je vous préviendrais si j'ai du nouveau d'ici là.

-Très bien bonne soirée.

-Oui, si on peut dire que rester dans un labo pour travailler, au lieu de dormir, c'est passé une bonne soirée. Je lui céderais volontier ma place.

**A suivre **


End file.
